The present invention relates to containers and, in particular, to a spherical or semispherical anti-tipping container for liquid and semi-solid foods.
There are a wide variety of containers on the market for storing and dispensing liquid and semi-solid foods. Many of those containers, however, are not designed to minimize or prevent tipping. As a result, the contents in the containers can easily spill. This is a prevalent problem with infants, toddlers, physically handicapped individuals, the elderly and the infirmed. In certain cases spillage can be harmful, for example, if the liquid or food item is hot. Even relatively warm contents can be harmful to infants and the infirmed.
To prevent this, some containers have been designed with wide, flattened bottoms which stabilize the container while it is resting on a table or other flat surface, thus minimizing the likelihood of the container tipping over. These types of prior art containers do not, however, provide any ability to self-right the container in the event that the container is dropped. Hence, spillage is still possible, and with infants and the infirmed, is highly likely.
A need therefore exists for an improved container which minimizes spillage and is easy to hold.
An object of the invention is to provide a container that minimizes spillage and is easy to hold for individuals with limited dexterity, such as infants, toddlers, the infirmed and the physically handicapped.
This and other objectives and advantages are provided by a container made in accordance with the present invention that can be easily held in a human hand by cupping or grasping depending on the person""s dexterity. The container includes at least a rounded or semi-spherical bottom portion and, more preferably is substantially spherical in shape.
A counter-weight is formed or located in the bottom and is configured to self-right the container in the event the container tipped, thus preventing liquid from coming out of the container""s dispensing or drinking top. The anti-tipping aspect of the invention also prevents the drinking top from touching any surface upon which the container is placed, thus making it more hygienic. The counter-weight may be permanent or removable.
In one aspect of the invention, the counter-weight is made of a material that absorbs thermal energy (i.e., heat and/or cold) so that it can be heated and/or cooled, thus providing a mechanism for maintaining the contents of the container at a desired temperature.
The container may include a removable top or lid which permits the use of a wide variety of drinking tops, including a rubber nipple, sipping spout, pop-up sports spout, or straw. The present invention also contemplates the use of a utensil lid which includes a fork and/or spoon for serving semi-solids from the container.
The container is preferably made from a shatterproof material, such as plastic, with antibacterial properties, and may be opaque, translucent or transparent.
A translucent level window may be included to assist in viewing the level of the contents within the container.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying figures. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modifications in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and the description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.